Humans and Pokémon Alike
by MHProductions
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, humans had been slaves to Pokémon. No one knows why, but that was just the way it was. But one girl in particular may very well be able to touch the lives of many more Pokémon than she could ever imagine, all to reunite with her family again. AU.


I have been getting into Bookybrony's fanfic "Chains." I was fascinated by the idea behind it, and wanted to play with it myself.

X~x~X

A young girl sobbed quietly, feeling the shackles around her wrists bite into them. Why? Why was this happening?

A few Pokémon were doing business with each other. A Machamp haggled with a Zangoose over a human with scars all over his body. A Raichu was observing a family of very pale humans. A Mightyena was being called over by a Typhlosion to discuss the red-haired boy he wanted to purchase.

The girl's family had been transported from Baram Town to Lively Town. It was not at all pleasant. Her father had insisted that his family be called by their real names, but all that got him was a beating and a threat to leave his wife dead on the side of the road. He still called them by their given names just to spite the guards.

 _AMS-1813. Also known as Norman._

Her brother had picked up on the personal names of the Pokémon around them. Geiger the Alakazam, Goro the Machamp, Kujo the Houndoom, Natsu the Charizard, and Katana the Weavile, among others.

 _AMS-1814. Also known as Max._

Her mother had taken note of the fact that most Pokémon seemed to sneer at the humans who wanted better conditions. They must've learned from what happened to Norman, because they never acted out over them. They just made suggestions, and then shut up when they were ignored, scoffed at, or were told that they'd survive. _  
_

 _AMS-1815. Also known as Caroline._

And then there was her. She was too fearful to make any observations outside of the fact that Pokémon were ruthless, cruel creatures.

 _AMS-1816. Also known as May._

Her father held her close to him as best he could, what with his own shackles digging into his flesh. She rested her head on his chest, and she listened to his pounding heart. He was the only one she had now. They'd been separated from her mother and brother after they were brought to Lively Town's market, and she'd clung to him like the frightened child she was.

They saw the Machamp who had made a deal with the Zangoose now approach them.

"AMS-1816, I will say that if nobody claims you soon, I'll just outfit you with a pink collar and send you on your way. I do have that power, you know."

She shuddered. Oh, the collars. Every slave was required by law to wear one denoting their purpose as a slave. Brown, blue, pink, red, white... oh, there were so many purposes, and so many colors!

She felt her father trembling, but for what reason wasn't clear. Fear, maybe? No, he didn't seem afraid of these Pokémon at all...

"Hey, where's all that defiance you had, 1813? What's the matter? Are you scared of us all of a sudden?"

He said nothing, only glaring back at the Pokémon. Anyone else would probably be intimidated by a parent glaring at them after they'd just threatened their child, but this Machamp certainly wasn't "anyone else."

"Well, 1813, I'm glad you learned your lesson. We really could've killed your family right then and there if we wanted to."

This seemed to be the thing that did it.

"Would you really do that?"

"Of course! Humans don't mean a thing to Pokémon!"

"Not even when it comes to selling them?"

That shut the Machamp up for a while. He seemed to consider this, but if he found an answer, he didn't bother to say it. His session with them was interrupted by a Scyther calling him over to discuss a purchase.

x-x-x

The Machamp came back after a while with a Houndoom accompanying him.

"So, you want one of these?"

"Yes. I'd like to have one befitting a pink collar, if you will."

May felt her father's body trembling again.

"Well, we have two more candidates. Are you sure you want one of these two specifically?"

"Yes, Goro. Which one is more obedient?"

"The girl. No escape attempts, no acts of violence, no incidents of disobedience, and she hardly ever speaks."

"What about the man?" the Houndoom asked, although he still seemed interested in May.

"Twenty escape attempts and fifty incidents of disobedience."

The Houndoom pulled the Machamp to the side and seemed to be discussing something with him. Finally, they turned back to the two.

"Well, good news, 1816! You're officially a pink collared-slave now!" Goro said, lifting her up by the shoulders. She heard rattling chains, saw her father standing, and then he spoke.

"No. No, you stay away from her."

She understood now. He wasn't afraid of these Pokémon at all. He was _furious_.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Goro asked. Norman said nothing, but approached the Machamp and gave him a few good blows to the face, causing him to drop her. Before he could do any more, he was tackled to the ground by the Houndoom, painfully. He placed a paw to Norman's throat, which earned him a blow to the gut and sent him sprawling. Norman rose to his feet, only for a few more Pokémon to restrain him.

"He's perfect! Goro, this human is perfect!" Houndoom barked. "Tell me, how much is he worth?!"

"One million Poké."

"One _million_?! Really? I would've expected more! Are you sure that's all he's worth?"

"I could make the price higher."

"Do your worst! Make it as high as you can imagine!"

The two kept right on haggling, and May watched helplessly as he was dragged off closer and closer into the unknowns of the world.

"Dad!" May spoke for the first time in what felt like eons. "Dad, I love you!"

"I love you, too, May. Remember that," Norman replied. A red collar ended up snaked around his neck, and he was eventually declared sold for ten billion Poké.

Now she was alone. She wouldn't be allowed to see her mother or brother, and now her father was gone. Now she'd have to suffer alone.

Now she just wanted this ordeal to be over.


End file.
